


The 7+ reasons you never mess with Gus Stein

by Vodkalover308



Series: Soul Eater AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bullying, Children, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkalover308/pseuds/Vodkalover308
Summary: 7+ one-shots about Gus and her family.





	The 7+ reasons you never mess with Gus Stein

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading those numbered one-shot fics and I wanted to try my hand at one so here we are. I hope you all enjoy this.

Gus sits quietly in the uncomfortable squeaky chair outside of the principles office for the second time that week while her dad has another meeting with her teacher and principle. It wasn’t even her fault this time, she thinks as she kicks her feet back and forth. It obviously wasn’t her fault that someone had snuck into the girls’ room and trashed it, she was the first one to report the incident after Jullie had run out, screaming and crying about the profanities written on the wall. There was actually some pretty crude things written about Gus herself on those walls. She sits there for a few more agonizing minutes before the door creaks open slowly, revealing her dad, mask on, and a very pale teacher.

 

Death confidently strides out of the principles office and gestures for his daughter to stand up. She does and follows him down the hallway as the teacher desperately yells at them.

 

“You can’t do that sir! The board won’t allow it!” she shouted, causing Gus to stop and turn to look at her.

 

Death gently pushes her down the hall as he coldly replies, “I’m Lord Death, I do what I want.” This automatically shut the teacher up and the two continue to walk out of the building. Gus glances up in question but doesn’t actually voice it. They walk home in silence, but not before stopping by the café to split a Sunday.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She didn’t learn until the following week that she had been transferred the DWMA to train as a weapon and the teacher that had harassed her had been fired and was now working at the café down the street. They would be switching cafés in the future.


End file.
